FORZA HORIZON 3
by VirtualGuildKnight
Summary: The Horizon festival the bigest party to hit the land down uder, we invite you to join millions of car fans, for fun, sun, bouncin' music, AND exotic cars, new & old/old & new...


**_(__I don't own Forza Horizon 3: it belongs to, PLAYGROUND GAMES)_  
**_  
please support the original release/es_

* * *

The sun shines high in the sky as a jet plane descends onto the tarmac, slowing to a stop in front of a group of sports cars, a woman steps off of the plane while  
pulling out her phone and walking towards a: **Lamborghini Centenario**

"Hi. Yeah It's Kiera, the new boss is on her way to the site, we're gonna head over that way now"

the woman smiles Looking at the keys in her palm, stepping into the car, bringing the door down and closing it, she turns the key and revs the engine,

'Kiera': "Ok people, this is officially day one of Horizon Australia, so let's get these cars to Byron Bay"

The engine roars and the car turns around beginning the drive, with the other drivers following behind,  
_..._

Parked on the side of a road viewing the coast is a guy leaning against a white: **2014 Camaro**, he takes out his phone checking it, before hopping in and driving off,  
_..._

_"Listen up Australia! This is Scott, coming to ya live from horizon radio!"_

On a dirt road next to patches of palm-like trees, a dark-skinned man holding a phone walks towards a blue:** 2014 Ford FPV**, hopping in he drives a turn and speeds off,

_"We have just travelled, halfway across the world and I can't believe it"_  
_..._

_"Looking out the window I have to tell you, they have beaches here that'll take your breath away-_

In a parking lot on the city streets, a bunch of people go and check out the assembled cars, admiring their paintwork and decals,

_-They may call this place the 'Land Down Under' baby! But all I'm sayin' is that I've never seen anything less down or under-_

A trio of cars turn out of the lot and race down the street,  
_..._

_-nd it. is. hot! And the roads are just wide open-_

The sun shines in-between the tree's as a: **2014 Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid**, followed by an: **Alumi class 10 race car**, speed past the lushes green of the trees and bushes before drifting on to a road,

_-Ayo Bro! We talking 'bout; Fast cars, Cool beats, summah suns-  
_...__

_-Classic style, -Blazing days 'n Banging nights! -Burnt rubber, -Nd WILD Parties! -And exotic animals!_

The **Centenario **drives down the road passing by a convoy of sports cars, taking front, on the other side of the road a: **Ferrari fxx k 2014**, drives up before doing a  
U-turn and joining the convoy,

_-So put your pedal to the metal, as we welcome you to HORIZON Australia, for the biggest. THE best, the most outa control event, in the history of the HORIZON festival!"_

* * *

**FORZA HORIZON 3**

* * *

The convoy of cars race down the road overlooking a valley below, they approach a dam and speed over the bridge crossing it before turning a bend,

The cars now drive through a forest passing by the trees' lush green, Nearing the coast, they approach a fork in the road when suddenly... A: **Baldwin Motorsports #97 Monster energy trophy truck 2015**, jumps busting through a fence and skidding onto the road,

"_W'hey! Look out! Outta my way! I've got eight hundred horses here, and I'm not afraid to use_ 'em!"

The convoy cars turn left at the fork, while the truck speeds on ahead and driving onto a dirt road,

'Kiera': "_A break overhaul, Warren. I left that thing with you for a break overhaul!_"

The truck drives up a slope and jumps into the air before landing,

'Warren': "_Oh g'day Kiera! Whaddya say? Somethin' about brakes?_"

'Kiera': "_Look, we're going to take the Great Ocean Road to Byron, just please... Don't do anything_ stupid"

The truck drives by along two more off-roaders, it skids lightly around a turn entering a cavern illuminated by a blue glow coming from the ceiling, the engine's roaring sound echoes throughout the cavern before coming out the other end and onto a sandy beach, joined by two more trucks taking upfront driving along the sand and the water of the coast with the sunset overlooking in the horizon, they drive through the water splashing it up and under two stone archways, one of the off-roaders does a couple of small jumps on a sandbank,

In the distance, On the dirt road atop the hill, the convoy cars arrive and workmen are setting up tents and barricades along with banners, at night everything was happening: THE HORIZON FESTIVAL, music and lights were blasting into the air people dance the night away and a few drones flew around taking pictures and recording the whole event,

Cars of different types arrive: muscle/sport/classic & more were being checked out by the fans and guests, a group of cars line up the road and a festival employee brings his hands down starting the race and moves out of the way as the cars speed off,

_..._

The next day, It was around - 10:09 in the morning, and the part had calmed down, people were now just hanging out around the festival site, eating and drinking, a silver:** '2017 FORD GT'** arrives pulling up to the festival building where Kiera was talking to a festival employee,

'Kiera': "So do we have everything ready for-"

*****REV, REV-V-V!*****

Kiera turns from the festival worker and smiles at seeing the car, the door opens and stepping out is a: [young woman with bleach-blonde hair], wearing a: [white leather jacket and gey top, with blue, ripped jeans and brown heeled boots],

The woman moves a lock of hair behind her ear and turns to see Kiera coming over,

'Kiera': "Hey Lindsay. So what do you think of the place?"

'Lindsay': "I love it, it's even better to see it in person honestly"

'Kiera': "Well it may not look like it yet, but over the summer, you're going to turn this into the biggest event in Horizon history! We have an amazing team working to keep the festival running, but everything that involes: Racing, stunts, music/entertainment, and showcase events.  
That's all up to you"

'Lindsay': "Sounds wonderful, so what-"

*Helicopter blades*

Winds begin to blow all round as a helicopter flies in carrying a:** 'WILLY'S MB JEEP' **with Warren sitting in the seat

'Warren': "Ahoy there Kiera! G'day Lindsay! I'll meetcha at the lighthouse a'right?!"

Warren waves as the helicopter takes off leaving the festival site, after everything had calmed down people went back to what they were doing, Lindsay stares with her mouth still open and then looks back at Kiera who smiles knowingly,

'Linsday': "...Who. was?"

'Kiera': "That was Warren, he's in some way our resident expert on cars new and old, but anyways the very first showcase event is going to start soon and I've got you the best seat in the house"

'Lindsay': "Ok then, it was very nice meeting you Kiera"

Kiera nods and walks away holding a clipboard, Lindsay smiles and turns back to her car, she gets in, revs the engine and pulls a 180-turn before driving away...

* * *

**HORIZON FESTIVAL PRESENTS: _OFF THE CHAIN_**

* * *

On top of the hill leading up to the overlook, a lighthouse sits there with a couple of tents and banners set up around it, a: **'2016 ARIEL NOMAD' **speeds up the hill pulling a handbrake turn causing the rear wheels to lift off the ground before coming to a stop, the crowd cheers at this and then a helicopter carrying the jeep arrives,

'Keira': "Alright Lindsay, you'll be driving the buggy for the launch event against well... Y'know"

'Lindsay': "Wow, we really are pulling out the stops for this aren't we?"

'Kiera': "Pretty much"

Lindsay walks towards the buggy and hops in, she grips the wheel and revs the engine as a worker holding a sign counts down, 3...2...1... GO!

The helicopter takes off carrying the jeep and Lindsay stomps down on the gas making the tires kick up dirt, the buggy speeds off down the hill following the jeep-copter, Lindsay focuses on the road and begins to visualising blue arrows painting her way, coming up to the first turn and the arrows start turning yellow and she brakes turning the corner easily, the arrows turn blue again,

'Warren': "Wait, whoah-WHOAH! watch out for the trees mate!"

The buggy jumps down a small slope then turns a bend leading into open fields, following the dirt road the buggy continues to follow the jeep-copter passing through two green banners, the dirt turns into tarmac as the buggy speeds down it until spotting a festival roadblock, it turns off the tarmac passing through another pair of banners heads down the road leading onto the beach, the buggy continues to race straight until the arrows ahead show red, and so applying the breaks the buggy turns but skids on that run and race forwards towards a ramp which the jeep-copter passes by, the buggy jumps off the ramp and sores over a river before landing back onto a road which leads past some houses,

'Warren': "People live in those houses, watch out!"

The jeep-copter lifts up higher just skimming the rooftop knocking off a few tiles and the race continues leading to off-road again, the arrows turn yellow and then red leading into a tight turn, Lindsay hits the breaks and turns hards going into a drift only just tapping the barricade itself, passing through two more banners then splashes through some water, the buggy does some turns and enters forest territory,

'Warren': "Left! LEFT! LEEEFT!, oh! watch out for the ow!"

The jeep-copter flies over the buggy which manages to keep up, the buggy passes under a tree log overhead and heads deeper into the forest, going onto tarmac again, the arrows turn red again and the buggy breaks once more easing into the turn and heading down a slope,

now on a straight away, Lindsay spots another ramp and pushes the pedal down speeding up, the buggy hits the ramp launching into the air as the copter-jeep flies by in front with Warren standing up on the seat, hanging on the rope, the buggy lands with the suspension taking the force, the buggy goes around two more turns before it goes mostly straight, Lindsay smirks until she hears over the radio,

'Kiera': "Ok, Warren, the pilot says it's green, let 'er rip!"

'Warren': "Righto! All right finish line dead ahead! Cut. Me. Looose!"

The straps release and the jeeps land with a bounce and begins driving ahead, Lindsay widens her eyes in surprise and the realises she was slowing down, she snaps out of it and slams the pedal down as the line approaches, closer, and closer, until... The jeep crosses it, just as the buggy was about to overtake...

'Lindsay': "...whoah..."  
_..._

Up at the finish line, Warren hops out of the jeep swapping with a festival worker and Lindsay stops the buggy before hopping put her self, Kiera jogs over carrying a tablet,

'Kiera': "What a way to start the party! keep pulling in guests at this rate, and we'll have to start expanding the whole festival, check it out"

Kiera hands Lindsay the tablet which shows the number status of guests arriving,

'Lindsay': "wow! that's really amazing, so basically the more races we do, the more attendance we have to expand?"

'Kiera': "mmhm, yup... If you could head back to Byron, we've got another race to set up. And if you want, you can have a go at the **'CENTENARIO'**?.."

Lindsay looks at said car and back at Kiera to see her holding out the keys, she takes them and walks towards the sport car, opening the door she takes of her jacket and puts on the passenger seat before getting in, she closes the door and looks around taking in the car's interior before turning the key...

***R-REV-REV***


End file.
